Hello, my name is Yuri Nikko!
by Lololol01
Summary: "My Name is Yuri Nikko, I really want a normal life, but it seems that I cant... I figured out my real life, and faced one of the most dangerous people in Japan, or possibly, the world! Will I survive? I hope I do. I will survive in the New World! With my family and friends!" OCS AND NEW PLACES. Paused again. Sorry.
1. EPISODE 1

**_HERE'S WHAT I PROMISED, THE REAL STORY OF YURI NIKKO. YOU CAN SKIP SOME STUFF, BUT PLZ, READ MOST OF IT, I WORKED VERY HARD ON IT._**

**_ANYWAYS, ENJOY. ITS A STORY, SO U BETTER ENJOY IT. )_**

**_WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY NEW STORY? IM GONNA WORK ON THIS FOR A WHILE WITH THE OTHER FANFIC SO YEAH._**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**"So Im gonna die this way, heh..."**_

_**Light fell on the staircase inside a building, while he was staring at the ceiling. Some light shined through the broken windows while a lot of trains make loud noises. Light began to feel weak, feeling nothing left of his body. His limbs, his front, back; everywhere, were covered with blood, including his clothes.**_

_**"This is my end."**_

_**"Oi, Light. Remember that I told you Im gonna kill you someday?"**_

_**The shinigami spoke to himself, while taking his book out. "Well, this is it." He took out his pen, then wrote a known name throughout the city, Light Yagami.**_

_**The shinigami named, Liok, was sitting on top of a tower, it was taller that the one Light was in. Light was still at the staircase, but when he looked at another direction, a black figure covered the windows' light. The dark figure walked away from Light, then he left out of Light's sight. He didnt know who it was, but Light closed his eyes then died from a heart attack.**_

_**The second Kira was unknown, but some believe Light's girlfriend was the second Kira. She was in a train when Light Yagami, or known as Kira, died. The second Kira's name was Misa-Misa, the popular model.**_

_**Even though people 'think' she's Kira #2, her stocks are still a hit, due to killing the criminals, not the innocent.**_

_**"AND THATS ALL I CAN TELL YOU, CLASS! FIELD TRIP'S OVER!"**_

_**And that's all I remember in my field trip, It sorta sucked since it took 3 hours of answering questions and talking. But Anyways, my name is Nikko Yuri, I hate field trips, except the ones that have cute boys in it!**_

_**I am 17 and a half years old, my birthday will be in 5 more months, yet Im still exited for it to come.**_

* * *

_**"Hey, Yuri! Are you gonna listen to me or what?"**_

_**"Oh, I'm listening!"**_

_**"Lets get ready to see the newcomers to our school."**_

_**''Sure! I hope he's cute!"**_

_**"HA!"**_

_**The one who's talking to me is Naki, my best friend. She's really nice, but when it comes to boys who try to flirt with me, she kicks their butts! It doesn't upset me or anything, but it always gets us in trouble. Good thing my mom knows the story, or else she would try to hit me.**_

_**Today, is what I hope, normal. Because everyday, I see or do things awkwardly than they should be. For example, PE. Another example, Lunch. Last example, History Class.**_

_**I dont have time to talk now to myself, because the new kid is coming, so bye-bye self conscience!**_

* * *

_**Chap 2**_

_**_Chapter 2_**_

* * *

"I can't wait for the newcomers to show up!"

It was 9:00, and Naki and I are waiting for the newcomers to show up. It was also the 3rd month of school for the 1st semester.

"Hey Naki, you think the boys are gonna be cute?"

"Why are you asking me, Yuri? You know I hate boys..." I stared at her when she said that, and I wondered, 'Why does she hate boys? They're nice to me, but..."

"Oi! Are you dreaming again, Yuri?"

"... Um, nope!"

"Okay."

'Whew that was a close one! I thought I was gonna get bonked in the head again!'

Few minutes later...

"Yay! The new guys are here!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, " Yuri, for the 27th time, sit down, and BE QUIET!" My teacher yelled at me, and bonked me in the... wait. Are teacher allowed to bonk people in the head? ... I guess so.

"Ow!" -Me

"That's what you get , Yuri. Dont be so childish..." The Teacher continued talking about Japan's most wanted criminals, and their history. "More than 100 criminals died of heart attacks and they were caused by the most wanted criminal in Japan. Light Yagami.''

'Lol, spell it backwards.' -Me.

"Like I said before, Light Yagami, was Kira. And.."

The front door in the classroom creaked, then 2 people came out of the hallway to here (Where I am). "Oh, I see our newcomers are here." The teacher said, "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

The dressy girl spoke loud and clear, "My name is Robin, and Im the daughter of the most richest man in Japan."

A lot of people knew this girl, I also heard rumors about her coming here. It really sucked that her mother died from a robbery, and a gunshot. I also feel sorry for her sister, she died from the same thing that her mother had.

"Anyone else?"

"Sure," A VERY VERY cute guy said out. "My name is Yu, and Im just moved out here 1 month ago."

'OHMYGOD HES SO DANG CUT! I WANT TO HUG HIM SO BAD, BUT I CANT!"

My heart rate increased from his cuteness, and finally, I FOUND A CUTE GUY IN THIS SCHOOL WHO ISNT AFRAID TO YELL OUT OF THE BLUE.

" Hm... Wheres- Ah there you are."

The Teacher pulled his hand out of the hallway, then the teacher introduced him to the class. "I would like to introduce another newcomer named, Lawliet L... He moved her a few weeks ago, so I want him to feel comfortable in this place, please be nice to him, and, sometimes he's mute."

"Huh, I sort-a remember that name in the computer, but why?"

Few hours later...

FInally, it my break. Well... Everyone's break. "Oi! NAKI! Lets get some drinks!" I yelled out on the top of my lungs.

*silence*

"Huh." Naki never ignored me before, let me chec-

"Yuri! HELP!" Naki? Is that you? Why are you yelli-

"Naki! Hey, you let go of her!"

Robin was squeezing Nami's neck, then she grabbed mine, and choked me. "Shut up, dirtball! I need to find some drinks, buy me some!" She disgrasped Naki, then punched me in the face. "Yuri!"

Few minutes later...

Man, Im bet up badly...

*cough

*pants

Naki is knocked incontinence, and I'm bleeding like HELL.

*Coughs

"You really think that you will get away with this? yOU FILTHY BAST###!"

*coUGHS

I Cant take it longer, my legs feel numb, my jaw is about to et fractured, and my neck is dang sore... I shou-

"You're the sh**** BAST###..." A emo, un cute guy punched Robin in the face, making a nosebleed... COOOOOOLLL...

"You should go to the nurses' office and tell what happened," He left in half a second, then disappeared in 2 seconds, A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! I went to the nurses office to mend our bruises and almost fracture jaws, then told everything that happened to Naki and I.

"He must be really brave,"

"Have to agree with you nurse.'

"Thank you for the big, cold ICEPACK!- ME.

"Well, escort safely!"

Few hours later...

'Wow, that was the worst math partner EVER... He was ssooooooo borrrriiiinnnng, yet nice. He helped me with an equation I never understanded, and we got...

an A++!A-M-A_z_I_n-G.

I plan to meet him after lunch so... OH CHEESEBALLS, I NEED TO GET GOING! I packed my lunch box next to Naki's, then raced to find the partner that I had.

"OI! NEW GUY EMO HAIR WEIRD CLOTHES YET NICE GUY! COME HERE!" I Yelled, "I said come he-"

"What?" OMG. He just appeared right in front of my FACE. Let me say it again: MY FACE. "There You Are!'' I said, "I just wanted to thank you in math class, so here, a drink!" It was coconut water, Naki and I's favorite drink made of COCONUTTY.

"Thanks," He opened the can, then drank it. "Oh! Bye the way, my name is Yuri! Whats yours?" I asked him what was his name was. "Didnt the teacher tell you already?" He said, "Oh yeah! Your... Um... L something?"

"Its Lawliet L, you can just call me L-"

"Ill call you Lawl!"

"Why Lawl?"

"BECAUSE IT SOUNDS LIKE:

LLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"...Okay."

Few hours later...

The day was weird, but fun. I get to talk to the 2 new guy, Yu and Lawl (lol), and get DUMBO ROBIN in trouble, well actually, Lawl did that, but WHO CARES?! I get to make Yu one of Naki's other Bfs like me! And Lawl as one of Naki's enemy list!

Anyways, L Lawliet seeems VERY VERY VERy VERY familiar, in my computer. I was searching the internet until I stumbled on a file of agency lists. One said his name, but I wonder If he's the one who was in the file.

NNAAAAAAA! The file said he was dead because of Kira in a heart attack! Yet, poor guy...

Possibly Im gonna ask Lawl. If he works in a officers' headquarters, that should d-

"Ow! Mother F###**!" A book fell in my D*mn head, who would do such a mean-

" I see that you found my book,"

"WHO THE HELL ARE U?! "

"Im Liuk, a shinigami..."

* * *

_**Well, this is chap 1 & 2 together, hoped you enjoyed the real one. episode 1**_


	2. EPISODE 2

_"Im Liuk, a shinigami."_

The big, dark, scary, yet weird clothed shinigami was standing in front of me. "What do you want from me?" I said with fear. "Well, since you touched my death note, Its now yours to keep."

'...Wait a minute, did he just say, 'Liuk?!' Because IF HE DID, IM- GONNA- FRICK- OUT... Wait a second, HE DID!'

"Oi, you okay Yuri Nikko?" The shinigami said my name, SINCE WHEN DID I TELL MY NAME TO HIM?! "The reason why know your name is because of my shinigami eyes-" "So your saying that YOUR a SHINIGAMI, and THIS is a DEATHNOTE THAT IM HOLDING, and YOUR the shinigami THAT Light Yagami owned..."

"Correct. But since your holding it, you're now the owner." When I started walking away from him, he followed every step I took. "Why ARe U Following Me?!" I whispered since a bunch of people came by. "Well, this is what I did to Light, and I have to follow you to tell you about the book."

"Okay, I get your point." I whispered again, but it was my last when I went back to my room. "Oh... This room is much more different than Light's."

"Its because Im a girl, he's a guy, so dont go digging through my stuff, okay?" I said. "Okay, but, DO YOU HAVE ANY APPLES?"

"WHY APPLES?!" "Because they're yummy." "Um... Sure. But you promise me okay?" "Okay.

NOW GIVE ME APPLES, A BUNCH OF APPLES, A MILLION APPLES!"

I came back to the room with 7 apples in a sack. "Mmmmm... SO Good." Oh god, half of the apples I gave him have already been eaten, he EVEN ATE THE CORE! "So... Can you tell me about the book, Liuk?"

''gobllegobllegoblle- SURE -gOoblEgOBBLEgOLBLe. *gURP* ... The book has the ability to kill people just by looking at their face and remembering their name. I figured out that you can control when the person dies, well... Light figured it out. Not me."

"NICE! But will it actually work?'' "Here's an example, I'll kill that dog-" "DONYT KILL THE FRIGGIN' CUTE PUPPY!" "Okay, then lets find criminals in the TV." "Okay, that's better."

"WELCOME TO 4NEWS LIVE! MY NAME IS CARRA SUKISHANI, AND HERE'S THE NEWS REPORT. A ROBBERY HAS BEEN KEEPING CAPTIVES FOR FIVE HOUR NOW, AND THEIR PLAN IS TAKING THE 50 MILLION BERI PRIZE FOR THE PIE CONTEST."

"What? That sucks, the pie contest had to risk a whole lot of money for that." I said. "THE CAPTIVES ARE BEING HELD BY KAGARA GARASHI, A NEW CRIMINAL IN JAPAN.-"

"Thats my queue!" Ths shinigami, Liuk, took his pen out, and drew the criminals name in the notebook. "It takes 40 seconds to kill them with the heart attack."

The shinigami waited for 40 seconds, then it happened, "Heh... He's dead." I cant believe my eyes, hes actually dead because of a heart attack. Does this mean that Im the 3rd Kira? "Oi , Liuk, is there a way that I can see names like you?"

"Yeah, but costs you half of your life, Light refused this offer, but the second Kira did."

"Eh... Then never mind. Anyways, who is the secod Kira? I know rumors about Misa the model being the second kira, but I dont know If its true."

"Yeah, its true, but she lost her memories so she doesnt rememer." "Oh, so thats why its a mystery." "Heh... So you dont want the shinigami eyes?" "I do, but in a different price." "There's nothing else but the one I said." "...Are you sure?" "Yes," "...LIAR! :)" "NO." "LiaRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrr"

"Fine, I never told this to Light, but Ill tell it to you."

* * *

_**"**_**So, whats the other price?"**

**"Its very confusing to explain, but its uncontrolable."**

**"Tell me the freaking price :/"**

**"Okay... *Gobbles the last apple*"**

**The shinigami stopped floating around in my room, then sat in my bed. "As a shinigami, this is a secret, okay?" "Okay." "Now..."**

**"There's something stronger than a shinigami." "OH REALLY!?" " Yes, I figured it out when I went back to my world. New people live in there, and they're similar to you humans." "TELL ME MORE *SPARKLE FACE*" "We told them to leave our home, but they said no, and now they live in the other side of the land."**

**'Wow, my teacher said that shinnigamis were the strong ones, but he was wrong! Sweet!' I looked at the book, then asked Liuk, "So... Is this used for just killing people?" "Yeah." "Is there anymore of these?" "Yeah." "Do they kill the innocent?" "Depends." "Then tell your buddies to not kill the innocent." "sure." "Dont be so calm about it!" "Well, its not my problem." "But, its dangerous that way!" "I know, but only to you humans. I didnt say anything about saving people, right?"**

"**F### U."**

**Yuri: "So Im gonna collect them then."**

"**Sure. Just be careful :)"**

"**Yeah, like u care..."**

* * *

**Few hours later...**

* * *

'**God, 2 hours of talking about rules and blabs abou the book. I really pisses me off, and... OH SH##! i HAVE A EXAM TOMORROW, HAVE TO STUDY, AND FAST! WELL THAT SUCKS BECAUSE THE SHINIGAMI MAKES A LOT OF FUNNY JOKES, HE ATE SO MANY APPLES , HE'S HAVING THE HICCUPS RIGHT NOW!'**

'**i HAVE TO SAY, THESE HUMANS ARE SOOO INTERESTING. I STILL NEED TO KNOW SOOO MUCH, YET I ALWAYS THINK OF... OH NO!**

**AAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLL LLLLEEEEEEESSSSSSS!'**

"**Sheesh, how many apples do you need?!" " 137 a day." "God your frustrating!"**

**"HaHa!""No More Apples for you!" "Wait! I'll do anything!" "Wait. Anything?" "YES!"**

* * *

**Next day...**

* * *

"**Ah! Where's my homework?" Robin yelled with terror, "I dont know." I said, while in carry robin's- I mean, my homework to school. "Did you take it?" "Nope!"**

**YURI: "Okay, Liuk, lift up her skirt.''**

**LIUK: "Okay."**

**Robin:"EEK!"**

**Everyone: "HJAHAHA!"**

**Yuri: *EVIL SMIRK***


	3. EPISODE 3

_**"Hey, lawl."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Oi! You listening?"**_

_**"...'**_

_**"Heh, I'll see you later."**_

_**"Did you hear the rumors?"**_

_**"What rumors?"**_

_**"Robin got murdered."**_

_**"WHAT!?"**_

_**"Yeah. Did you watch the news?"**_

_**"... Nope. I overslept."**_

_**"Okay."**_

_**Man, I hate hate hate being late for school. If the teacher figures out your late, then they give you extra work. Right now, Im looking at my exam, and guess what I got. A 'C-'. I'll never get a grade as high as Lawl did. He got a A+, and also, even though he's not good looking, he's good looking for his grades! ,**_

_**Anyways, this is my first time hearing a murder at this school. I also, dont remember anything from last night. Oh well. OH! I forgot to tell Lawl about something. "Oi! Lawl!"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"*Whispers* Are you an agent for the police?"**_

_**"... No."**_

_**"Okay! Bye!"**_

* * *

_**LaWL POV**_

_**How the f### does she know? I need to find the shinigami who did this to Robin, or else he/she will kill other students. And something is just... So unusual with this girl, Yuri. She asks me that d#mn question out of the blue... Speaking of out of the blue, I need to stop thinking to myself.**_

* * *

_**Liuk POV**_

_**"APPLESGIVEMEAPPLES! APPLESGIVEMEAPPLES! APPLESGIVEMEAPPLES!" GOD! I NEED APPLES! i thrashed the kitchen, "what hapened to the kitchen mom?!", i broke yUris desk, "WTF HAPPENED TO MY DESK", AND Yuri forced me to eat the green and yellow apples.**_

_**"You need to eat these, Liuk."**_

_**"GREENYELLOWNOAPPLES!"**_

_**"SHUT UP! eAT THE SH#### APPLES!"**_

_**"NOTHEYPOISONOUS!"**_

_**"I THOUGHT SHINIGAMIS WERE IMMUNE TO POISON..."**_

_**"OH YEAH... *EATS APPLES*"**_

_**"SMACKS MY HEAD*"**_

* * *

_**pov yuri**_

* * *

_**D### Liuk is so annoying. Dogs are easier to train than him. The police surround where Robin died, and it was BLOODY HELL.**_

_**Her blondde locks were messed up, her dress filled with red stuff, and the place, just made us panic, except me... "Calm down, students! Its just-"**_

_**"The whole school ran away, except me. It reminds me of...**_

_**Oh f###, did I do that? Cause if I did, Im going to scream. "Good Girl Yuri, you didnt even squirm a bit." The teacher pulled my arm then told me a few questions.**_

* * *

_**Hours Later...**_

* * *

_**Well that was boring. The questions were about the murder, but thhe results, soooo not me, just a shock. I figured out Lawl was an officer, but a very special one...**_

_**He's hunting deathnote carriers, just like me. I need to stay away from him or else a bad thing happens, or worse!**_

_**Liuk was a big blob today, he keeps making the weirdest poses possible, and it disturbs my head. PE was so ghost-like, I could here a single squeek of footing anywhere, there was NO sound.**_

_**I met 2 again, but this time she told me everything...**_

_**I was shocked but it doesn't mean that Im a criminal, right? It was Liuk's friend's friend, right?**_

_**Well, I hope they dont get discovered, its 9:45 in the night so I_**_

_**#KNOCK UNCONCIENCE?#**_

_**#2 POV**_

_**The name's 2, I dont really speak that much, but Ill talk.**_

_**Yuri has gain my honor, so I gain something from her, it gonna take a while to get her shinigami eyes, and I cant believe Shinigami Liuk, has leeked one of our highest secrets to those humans.**_

_**I cant let Liuk tell anyone much longer. Our prince, 5, still has his fever. We 2 numbers have alot in common, the only thing is, is our immunity. Me, a warrior has a lot of immunes, the weakest is the prince and the princess, they have to be taken care of.**_

_**There's a lot more like me, 5 of them. 1 has disappeared from them, it was a sad tale. 3 is the strongest and most deadliest of one of us, and 4 and 5 are the prince/ ess.**_

_**1 fell in the human world portal, falling in it would kill us. Us 5 still wonder If she is still alive, but it seems that we cant find her. She was just a 5 year old playing with a doll when suddenly she fell by a avalanche of rocks. It sunk her, and 4 and 5 watched.**_

_**Well, I said too much, so I have to kill these imbeciles now, they've been acting (As humans say) PERVY, and thats bad, right? Murder doesn't really excite me, but human emotions are soooo interesting... Liuk was also right about the humans all along...**_

* * *

_**SEE NEXT CHAP TOMORROW OR THE NEXT TOMORROW OF TOMORROW.**_


	4. EPISODE 4

"THAT WAS AN AWSOME NAP!"

I rushed to the cabinets, toasted some bread, then said good bye to my mom. "Bye sweetie, dont get in trouble, okay?!" I nodded then when to the train stop. " Bye, I wont get in trouble!"

It was another odd day, I couldntt rememer anything from that day. I got knocked unconcience by a lavander hair, schyco freak, and thats all I remember. "Hi Yuri!"

"Oh! Hi Naki!"

"Wanna know my new friend?'

"Sure!"

"Her names Haru, haru, her name's Yuri!"

"Hi Yuri."

"Hi!"

"OI! Yuri! Did you here there's gonna be a ball in the next few days?"

"Really?! Thats AWESOME!"

"I know! Who are you gonna bring?"

"... I dont know."

"HA!"

All 3 of us laugh at the train, then went to class, it was the FIRST normal day in m,y WHOLE LIFE! Lawl heard about the ball too, but it seems that he's coming for the grub. Im gonna ask Yu later, since all the girls are chasing him.

"Man! You sure are popular!" I grabbed Yu's arm and went to a hiding place. "Oh, hi!"

"I have a name, the name's Yuri!"

"Heh, cute name."

"WHY THANK YOU!"

"Anyways, you're most likely the only girl who doesnt want to chase me."

"Yep, one and only!"

"Then, If you are..."

""Can you go to the ball with me?"" We both said it at the same time, cool. Yet are we gonna except?

""Of course you can!""

""Stop coping me.""

""Icecream, pudding, and apples!""

''So we have a lot in common!" "Yep!" "Well, I guess I have to tell the girls." "Mh-mh!''

* * *

After school...

* * *

Man! What A good life I have! I getto go to the bal with the hottest and cutest boy ever! Too bad half the class hates me now, and also, Haru is very jealous! HA!

Well, Liuk has been visiting the other world too much, but it kept me relaxed for a while. Also, since deathnotes kill people, I should collect some to stop the killing! It is a dangerous weapon anyways, and also, I forgot to mention Liuk saying, "If you want the shinigami eyes, you need 2 honor in the other world,'' but too bad i dont know what he meant by honor.

Collecting books like these would be dangerous but its worth a shot!

* * *

Where Liuk is...

* * *

"Hello EVERYONE! Did YOU guys have fun with the humans?"

"No, Liuk. Except for 2."

"That great! Humans are always interesting!"

"I know, but the prince is sick right now, so shut up."

"Shut Up?!"

"Yeah! Dont be a b#st#rd!"

"3, that's rude to Liuuk, take it back."

"Shut up 2!"

"There's no way to shut 3 up, right?"

"Ha! That's the Liuk I know!"

"B######!"

"3, you want to fight with Liuk again?!"

"Yeah! His mouth is ASKIN FOR IT!"

"HA!"

* * *

part 2

* * *

_You asked for it..._

Tha shinigami did its battle stance, and the human too. "Blood Schyte." The human's schyte appear. It had a power wavelength which both shinigami and 'non-human' can sense. "I see you are strong."

"Hell yeah I am!" She stabbed the shinigami, but the girl missed. She hit again, it him. "Hehehe."

"STOP!"

2 blocked both of their attacks, then bonked both of them in the head. "Dumb#sses!" "Your the dumbo!" "No! I wasnt the one who started to Fight!" "Well, it was Liuk's fault..." "Me?" "Shut up you two. "

"My chest hurts really bad..." "Prince! Were sorry for awakening your slumber!" "Its okay... I need to *Dead asleep*" "Whew... Now, Liuk, will you please wait for me in the other world, because the prince needs privacy." "Sure."

"BBBBOOORRRIIINNGGG!" 3 yelled out in the open. "BBBBBBOOOORRIIINNGGGGGG_"

"You shouldn't shout." Rem the Shinigami said then grabbed both 3's arms. "You shouldn't mess with her Rem. Shes strong."

"Who cares? She was not welcome to our land."

"Friend or not, dont mess with them."

"What a attitude you have, Liuk.'...

Ill see you later, human..."

Rem flied to the human world portal then dissappeared. "Che, why did you do that, traitor?" "Since when was I a traitor." "... Um *Blush*." "Heh... Similar to the humans as usual." "Che"

"Oi, Liuk. I told you to go to the other world." "Sorry about that." "And I saw what you did there, thank you." "Heh, no problem." "Lets go eat apples." " :{" "?" "AAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLL EEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

* * *

Hours later...

* * *

"AHHH! APPLES FLYING EVERYWHERE!"

"hUH, YOU'RE SCARING THE HECK OUT OF THEM, LIUK."

"Sorry, Im still eating apples though."

"Oi! lady! Stay away from those flying apples."

"... No."

:O

"Come on Liuk, that was you 1,003rd apple today."

"But-"

"God, your hard to train, just like 3."

"NOOOOOO APPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEESSSSS!"

"...Heh."


	5. EPISODE 5

_**"So, how many apples did you eat, Liuk?"**_

_**"1270.''**_

_**" :l "**_

_**"I know, it sounds impossible to you humans, but its possible to shinigamis.''**_

_**"Okay. But did you pay for it?"**_

_**"No.''**_

_**" :o "**_

* * *

_**School**_

* * *

_**"Yes! The ball is in 5 more days!"**_

_**I kept focusing on my friends instead of the book, all because to that very day, the ball... I also have to keep track on my emotions 'cause... Yeah know...**_

_**"Oi! You awake, Yuri?"**_

_**"Yeah, Im okay Naki."**_

_**"You've been dazing at the sky for a while, so something is wrong."**_

_**"Its about the ball, what am I going to freakin' wear?"**_

_**"Well, lets go shopping!"**_

_**"NOW?!"**_

_**"No silly, after school!"**_

_**"Okay!"**_

* * *

_**At home...**_

* * *

_**The shopping was awesome! I get to meet Yu there, I get to meet all my friends, also Lawl, yet, he was in the pretzel place. Naki, Haru, and I saw the most perfect dress for me: It had red, white, and black colors on it, and I had the last one! It was limited addition, and it came with a beautiful clip. All my friends were there, except Yu since it was a surprise, and Lawl was there with lemonade. Ill tell you the reaction:**_

_**"Thats so cute, Yuri!"**_

_**"Beautiful!"**_

_**"Perfect! And I love the clip!"**_

_**Lawl's reaction made everyone laugh,**_

_**"Hi LAwl,"**_

_**"Oh, hi- *Spits out lemonaid*... Sorry."**_

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"**_

_**Ha! Its was hilarious!**_

_**After that, Everyone had pretzels with Lawl, we also had a contest with Lawl and Yu. Guess who won? lawl! He ate like 27 pretzels that were 3 foot in line! A-M-A-z-I-N-G!**_

_**"Oi what's ya got there Yuri?"**_

_**"Oh, a dress for a special occasion."**_

_**"Really? What occasion?"**_

_**"A ball"**_

_**"Mmmmm."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"It has the colors of an apple..."**_

_**"NOAPPLESFOR YOU! *gonks in head*"**_

_**"HEh, sorry."**_

* * *

_**"4 more days..." I blurted out. "Liuk, heres an apple- WTH?! Why is 2 in my room?"**_

_**"Well... Weve been eating apples, and having fun."**_

_**"You dont mean..."**_

_**"No, I meant taunt the humans."**_

_**"Oh, okay."**_

_**I grabbed my small bag, then went to my closet to dress up.**_

_**"Liuk, why are my clothes messed up?"**_

_**"2 thought they were interesting..."**_

_**"You meant cute."**_

_**"Thats what you humans call it?"**_

_**"Yeah. Take 2 back home."**_

_**"The portal's closed until tommorow. And your 'parent' let us."**_

_**"You mean mom?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**I brushed my teeth fast then woke up 2, "Oi! Wake up! You need to come with me!" I shook her one more time, then she woke up in a half second.**_

_**"2, report fo- I mean... Uh... Hi Yuri!"**_

_**"You say thyat whyen you wyake up?" *Puts brush back to cup.***_

_**"Yes, for the prince..."**_

_**"You have a crush on him?"**_

_**"Crush?"**_

_**"Yeah. You love him?''**_

_**"What's this, love?"**_

_**I was in shock, she doesnt know love. Poor her... She's like a kitten in a tree. "A kitten in a tree?"**_

_**"YOU KNOW HOW TO READ MINDS?!"**_

_**"Yes? We can also tell your future.''**_

_**"Really? Tell me mine!"**_

_**"Yours... Are brutal, yet comforting. And... You life span is forever told."**_

_**"? What do you mean?''**_

_**"I cant tell you what it means, but Ill tell you the ball."**_

_**"SURE! ANYTHING WITH THE BALL!"**_

_**'It seems your exited, but you cry... Not for joy nor pain..."**_

_**"WHA?! TELL ME MORE!"**_

_**"You wish for a sad slumber but... Oh No. It stops there."**_

_**"NO! THATS WHEN I DIE?!"**_

_**"No, I cant tell you anymore, because you honor increased, and I have to give you the shinigami eyes after that."**_

_**"Really?!"**_

_**"Yes, but its painful."**_

_**''How painful?"**_

_**"VERY painful. Like a stomach-ache.''**_

_**"Aw man! But oh well!"**_

* * *

_**School**_

* * *

_**"Did you hear, Yuri?! There was police patrol, then 2 people killed more than 40 policemen! man, thats very bad!"**_

_**"Oh god! Thats a lot!"**_

_**"Yep. There was 2 people..."**_

_**"Lawl! WHy are you here?''**_

_**" Im patroling."**_

_**"Really, L?! Thats cool. But i still hate you..."**_

_**"Why do you hate me for nothing?"**_

_**"I just... Dont feel good near you, or Yuri!"**_

_**"... Oh."**_

_**"No, wait Lawl! Dont leave, she didnt mean that right? it was just a mistunderstanding! Please!"**_

_**I grabbed Lawl's hand, then he looked at me. I blushed darkly, then let go of his hand. "Sorry about that..." "its okay."**_

_**After school...**_

* * *

_**Lawl POV**_

* * *

I see youre still alive, brother.

Yes I am.

You rejoining?

Yes, since I was right about Light being Kira.

Yes, but actually, us 3 brothers did it.

Yes Near, and... L. I did it.

Brother, he decided to join us, will that be okay?

... Of course.

Good now take a seat.

*Sits in seat*

**Now**...

There's one killer who has sharp claws, right?

Yes.

The other one use a blood schyte, which is very rare.

Both are right, but their powers are unknown.

Yes, and this situation is much like kira doings.

Yes and correct. but the problem is...

Which one carries the death note?

Possibly they both the same people, but thats just absurb.

Yes, lets not report the schyte, dont tell anything about the deathnote, and thats all. And L, you tell your chief this...

What?

We have a prediction of what is out there, and it is a new being in the shinigami's world.

! I see what you are thinking... :(


	6. EPISODE 6

_**"Hey, Yuri."**_

_**"Yeah Lawl?"**_

_**"Stay here."**_

_**"Why's that?"**_

_**"I dont know, just do it."**_

_**"Okay."**_

* * *

_**Weird, Lawl has been over proctective for a while, and IT CREEPS ME OUT.**_

* * *

"_**Lawl, Im gonna just go to the restro-"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"WHY?! CAN A LADY HAVE HER OWN PRIVACY!?"**_

_**"Yes, but not right now."**_

* * *

Sheesh. Why do you have to pin me in the wall? What a perv. What a stupid.

WHAT A STUPID BAKA!

* * *

**_After school_**

* * *

"Hey, you okay?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE LIUK?!"

"BECAUSE I WANT AP-"

"HERE"S YOUR APPLE!"

"BUT ITS-"

"HERES A RED ONE! *BONKS AT HEAD*

"THANKS."

* * *

**_"Hey Liuk."_**

**_"Hey 5..."_**

**_"Can you remind this to 2?"_**

**_"Okay."_**

**_"I like her."_**

**_"? Okay~ "_**

**_"See ya."_**

* * *

**_*Whispers in mind*_**

* * *

EEK I CANT BELIEVE THAT I HEARD THAT! THAT'S GREAT NEWS FOR 2, I SHOULD WA-

* * *

_**"hEY yUR-"**_

_**"DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"**_

_**"SORRY."**_

* * *

I forgot to mention Lawl liked me at the time when we went to buy some candy and chocolate. He would always hog all of it, greeder :( .

Anyways, my mom went to see grandma so yeah, she visited her.

* * *

_***Phone ringing***_

_****__**Who is it?**_

_**Its me, Lawl.**_

_**LAWL?! HOW DO YO-**_

_**I need to meet you tonight in the Sakura Graveyards.**_

_**W-Why?! DID YOUR BROTHERS DIE?!  
**_

* * *

_**N-No. Its.**_

* * *

It your mother.


	7. EPISODE 7 SAD

**Liuk and 2...**

**"Ow..."**

**"Are you okay?'**

**"Yuri's heart, it's-"**

**"Its what?"**

**"Its scarred. Forever."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"... Yuri's mom died."**

**"That's... sad."**

* * *

I went to the graveyards of Sakura, and Lawl was formally dressed as I was. Yet his tie was messily made.

* * *

_**"U did the tie wrong."**_

_**"Who cares?"**_

_**"I do."**_

_**"So?"**_

_**"Let me do it."**_

_**"..."**_

* * *

Lawl and I gave flowers to my mother's grave, then left.

* * *

_**"**__**I feel sorry for you."**_

_**"I-Its okay. Dont feel s-sad for me."**_

_**"Stop sobbing. It looks weird."**_

_**"You're weird."**_

* * *

CHU...~


	8. EPISODE 8

**_EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!_  
**

**_I got kissed by an emo guy! I tasted horrible, and it didn't taste like the other boys at ALL! (LOL)_**

* * *

**I have to keep running! No stopping! Keep running!**

* * *

"Hi Yu-"

"Shut up 2!"

"I forgot to te-"

"TOO LATE!"

"Bu-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Bu-"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

_**Lawl POV**_

* * *

_**Oh, what a shame that is.**_

_**You know?**_

_**Yes, its on the ne-**_

_**Turn it off.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Its embarrassing.**_

_**Okay.**_

* * *

God, another day of sleeping and waking, just terrible! I need some action going on right now, like.. Um...

* * *

_**"LIKE ME?!"**_

* * *

What the f***?!

* * *

**_"Hello!"_**

**_"Who that hell are- I mean, what the hell is that?!"_**

**_"A Schyte, death schyte."_**

**_"Its gigantic!"_**

**_"I know, is it cool?"_**

**_"OF COARSE IT IS!"_**

**_"Nice, then have you seen a girl with a weird battle suit?"_**

**_"You mean 2?"_**

**_"You know my sis?"_**

**_"Sis?"_**

**_"Yeah, she said to give Yuri shinigami-human honor, then shinigami eyes!"_**

**_"THAT WOULD BE ME!"_**

**_"SHSHSIHSIHSIHISHIHSI... COOL! Lets get started._**

* * *

I HURT LIKE HELLBUT OH WELL...


	9. ePISODE 9

_**MINUTES or days LATER... .**_

_****__**Yay! Today is the BALL! I cant wait for my great day at the ball!**_

* * *

"Hey, yuri?"

"Yeah, 3?"

"What the ball?"

"It means a dancing and dressy place with lots of people who dance a lot."

"Well that's a bad way to explain it..."

"Ha!"

"..."

"..."

"... Just be careful with Haru and Yu."

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing."

* * *

**Minutes later...**

* * *

**"HI! YURI! I see you came!"**

**"Yup!"**

**"You look very pretty today!"**

**"Oh! Why tha-"**

**"just kidding. I hate that dress, its ugly."**

***Leaves me behind***

**"..."**

* * *

**"Hi Y-"**

**"Hehehe..."**

**"..."**

**"Oh. Hi Yuri, get out of here."**

**'What are you-"**

**"Shu shu bug."**

**"..."**

* * *

But I thought we were partners. That's just weird, my friends are.. Wait Haru!

* * *

"_**Hello fellow friends!"**_

_**"wat are you-"**_

* * *

_***Hides behind chocolate fountain***_

* * *

Lawl!

They're turning behind you.

Why?

Remember the TV?

What about it?

It showed me and you-

... DAMN IT. ILL KILL THEM ALL.

* * *

Haru: I figured out that cute ugly Yuri has a diary in her keeping... It says

Yuri: No!

Haru: There was once dragons named mommy. -Wait, a minute, I forgot to tell the credits!

Yuri:WHAT?!

HARU: YU IS THE ONE WHO STOLE IT, IM THE ANNOUNCER, AND ALL OF YOU ARE MY COSTUMERS!

...

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAH AHAH!

* * *

**Yu is with a bunch of girls, and they're gossiping about me. I think Im...**

**"Yu... Why?"**

**"Im sorry... Did I mess with your feeling?"**

**:O**

**"Ha!"**

**'Man, people are turning behind my backs. Its just... So sudden'**

* * *

Hey, Yuri.

Yeah *sobs like a nosebleed*

**First of all, I already knew Yu was a womanizer.**

**:|**

* * *

**There was once a princess named Nikko!**

* * *

**HEY! STOP READING THAT!"**

**"OH! Is it yours?"**

**"PEOPLE: *Whispers*"**

**"STOP!"**

* * *

**"HAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

**"Stop! Why are you doing this?! I thought we were friends!"**

**"Ha! Friends? BAKA!"**

* * *

Stop, now.

L-Lawl?

Remember I said that I was Patroling?

Yeah.

I meant it.

* * *

_**Hey Yuri.**_

_**Yeah?**_

_**Who was the guy who captured all your class mates?**_

_**Lawl.**_

_**Haha. LAwl. Weird name.**_

* * *

_**Hey, 3.**_

_**Yeah?**_

* * *

Stab Haru in the eye for me. And give me some chocolate.

Sure!

* * *

And 3,

Yeah?

You can have Yu.

* * *

**_YOU ARE THE GREATEST SISTER IN THE WORLD!_**


	10. MINI ENDING FOR 9TH

"WHATTHEHELLISTHAT2!?"

"A kitty."

"THAT IS NOT A KITTY!"

"Whats going on?"

I looked at the strangest thing in my life. It had ears of a kitten, a tail of a wolf, and a body of a... um... Maltese mix?

"I dont think thats a kitty, 2."

"It is! Hear it meow! Say meow, fluffy!"

"Meow,"

"Oh, so it is a-"

"Woof!"

"What the f### is wrong with that thing?!"

"Huh, he never made that noise before. Are you sick?"

"NO ITS NOT! You need to put it back!"

"NO 3! Its cute see?"

*VERYCUTEFACE*

"AWWWWW! ITS THE MOST CUTEST THING EVER!-

WAIT. OH CRAP."

"hEH!"

"Lets keep it!"

"YOU GOT IT 3!"

* * *

_Man, I wonder how it feels like to sleep. *STares at 2 sleeping*_

_And why does 2 have big 2 apples?*Stares at breasts*_

_"Oi, 2."_

_"mm, what?"_

_"Why do you have big apples *points at breasts*"_

_"I... Dont know."_

_"...""..."_

_"Ok. How does it feel when you sleep?"_

_"Well, peaceful and pitch-dark quiet."_

_"... Can I look at big apples?"_

_"Sory, no."_

_"Ok."_

_"And by the way,"_

_"HM?"_

_"They're called boobs."_

* * *

_lol_


	11. 10 EP

*Plays Scandal- harukaze*

Sorry If mix of 4 and 5. Its confusing

* * *

"Um. Hi, prince."

"Just call me 5, 2."

"Okay. So, about the-'

*"CHU."*

Yuri: Their perfect for each other.

3: I agree.

4: iDIOTIC BAKA.

Yuri: Hi 4, its my first time meeting u!

4: Yeah, we have to go back to the shinigami world... the portal gonna close in a few miniutes.

Yuri: Okay. Lets go!

* * *

In the shinigamio world...

* * *

"Lets welcome Yuri- I mean, 1, to come back to our clan!"

"I know!"

"Lets cheers for 1!"

"Thank you guys!"

All of us are in the shinigami world. Lawl said that he was finding the criminals, but it seems that it was no use. He also said to protect the city, but after that he...

/\ /\

O

Nah, I dont want to say it! Its baka-otic!

I figured out that 2 and 3 were just finding apples until Liuk caused some trouble...

Im gonna bonk Liuk in the head, with my blue schyte, and then punch him 17 feet above sky!

"You shouldnt do that sis, he has a condition. Remember?''

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

Lawl POV

* * *

_**I see you've figured out, brother.**_

_**Yes, her name is Nikko Yuri. But she's no threat.**_

_**Why is that?**_

_**Because. She been possessed by a new being in the otherworld.**_

_**Oh. Tell me.**_

_**I call them numbers, but I also call them, 'human shinigami.'**_

_**Interesting. What powers do they have?**_

_**They have an ability that some shinigaamies dont have.**_

_**Mmmm...**_

_**They control some elements, even blood.**_

_**Well then, they're reapers of a kind.**_

_**Reapers?**_

_**Not really. Just a good mix of something.**_

_**We'll have to think of it.-**_

_**Kiras.**_

_**Hmmm. Correct?**_

_**Correct.**_

_**Do you agree, Mellow?**_

_**Not really, there's more to it.**_

_**... AHA!**_

_**What is it, L?**_

_**... They are...**_

_**Robots.**_

_**Robots?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Why robots?**_

_**Its a guess...**_

_**Well, If it is, we have no part for it.**_

_**Okay.**_

_**:{**_

_**Now, how about witches?**_

_**Very good explaination, but is it?**_

_**How about soul eaters?**_

_**No. They dont eat souls.**_

_**Darn it, L.**_

_**:/**_

_**... How about deathnote holders?**_

_**? Why such power can a deathnote hold?**_

_**Its possible.**_

_**He's right, mellow. He IS the witness, so live with it.**_

_**So there are 3 options:**_

_**The first one is Kiras.**_

_**2, Reapers and witches**_

_**3. Deathnote holders...**_

_**If we are wrong, we'll figure out something out...**_


	12. ep 11

_**Hello everyone! What do you think of the pic I putted on? Is it okay? It took a hour to put all the characters in place, and it took a couple of minuted to make the main characters in the pic. Anyways, here's the chapter. Hope u like.**_

_***Puts on NEW Opening for story. Scandal- Shunkan sentimental***_

* * *

_'Oh god! Why does a puppy cat have to live with us? I know its so darn cute, but its WEIRD! But anyways, It has been a couple days with 3,2,4, and 5. Lawl (Illegaly) banned me from school so he can protect me and us, "Shinigami humans."_

_Right now, Im looking at the brown sky, and the portal to the human world. I miss that place, but EVERYONE hates me. I trained with 2 and 3, and then fought with 4 and 5. It seems that the prince wasn't weak, since Im a starter, you know. _

_3 was able to beat him in 17 hits, and 3 can beat 2... None times. Possibly 2 is the strongest. Not 3._

_"HEY!"_

_3 asked me the weirdest questions possibe about Lawl, and I knew she was reading my memories._

_"Stop reading my mind!"_

_"But I cant stop it!"_

_"Then ask 2 how!"_

_"She doesnt know either!"_

_"Ask 4!"_

_"She's playing with Fluffy!"_

_"Ask 5!"_

_"I knocked him out!"_

_"GRRR!"_

_Liuk and 2 are getting to know each other, like friends. But the ONLY problems are that Liuk thinking 2's boobs are big apples, and eating TOO much apples. 2's problem is she's too calm, and she creeps the humans out._

_That's why I made her a cute dress, with swirls in it. It fits her well, but I hope people dont look under. The previous clothing was a battle warriors'. I dont know why she doesnt take out the braid and mask, but oh well._

_"Oi 2! Listening?"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"OH! Your SO GETTING IT!"_

_*CAT FIGHT*_

* * *

_Lawl POV_

_A few people died last night by some strange robotic-like figure. I knew it wasnt the Shinigamis or the humans, but it seems that they're suspects. Im gonna ask Yuri later about the incident, once she gets back here._

_"L, are you alright?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay."_

_"..."_

_"About the incident-"_

_"I know Yuri didnt do that."_

_"... And why is that?"_

_"Yuri said to me she would kill a soul. Also her family."_

_"Oh. Then what about the shinigamis?"_

_"The shinigamis never use such poison."_

_'Poison?"_

_"Yeah. Poison. I found a broken weapon that looked like a claw."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Ok then. Your choice..."_

* * *

_Haru POV_

* * *

_My eye... IT HURTS._

_D##$ Yuri. I hate her. I hate her for a million years! Showing off like that with... Strange people..._

_"Im gonna kill her. Whatever it takes, also, her friends." _

_I splashed purple liquid with orange in the tube, then settled it in a heater. _

_"It wont take long..."_

* * *

_Police POV_

* * *

_"I, the chief, Saki Ishizaki, heard about the incident in Japan. My daughter is saying the weirdest things possible about her friend, Yuri, with Lawliet L, a newcomer._

_I am worried about my daughter, but I think its not true. I know she's jealous, but she cant be jealous this much!_

_I hope she's not making anything with her science kit again. She tries to poison people with it, and it makes me nervous. .._

_"Chief! We found a clue!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"it seems that the victim was a photographer."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. And the clue is-''_

_"Is WHAT!?"_

* * *

_"... A photo."_

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Hoped you like it!_

_V  
V  
V  
V_

_Ps: Since school is coming, the chapters are going to be published soon. Bye!_


	13. EP 12

"Let me see the photo."

"Here you go.''

"This is just a girl..."

"Not an ordinary girl... Look at the arms, legs closely and the face."

* * *

":OOOOOOOOMMMMMMGGGGGG:"

* * *

"Yes ma'am. It's no human, or shinigami. It may be both, but its impossible."

"Why does this girl have this power?"

"I don't know. But we have more proof."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he also hat a recorder in his hat."

"Okay... I wonder why he had that."

"Who knows?"

"... Show me the video."

"Got it."

* * *

Yuri POV

* * *

"Hey Liuk."

"Yeah."

"Can you give me an apple?"

"No."

"Give me."

"No."

"GIVE"

"No-"

"That's what u get."

"GIVEAPPLESBACK!"

"NO!"

"Fine. Please."

"Good."

* * *

Man, Liuk has been eating TOO MUCH apples. 2 has hung out with 5 now, and things got very hard for me.

"Oi, 4."

"Busy."

"Oi, 5."

"CHUUU-"

"Stop doing that to 2!"

"No."

"Oi, 3-"

"EATING APPLES HERE!"

"Oi, Liu-"

"SHHHHHH! 2 is sleeping..."

"Since when did you let 2 sleep?!"

* * *

Haru POV

* * *

"I got the poison."

"I got the dead people..."

"I got the apples."

"I fed them to my babies."

"You created murder."

"I created a friend."

* * *

Hahaha... Now I can kill whatever I want. Since I have her with the poison, she can create things that means chaos to the world.

* * *

"So, I can kill anything with this right?"

"Yes."

"And how about the rules?"

"Some are fake."

"Ok. Lets kill... Ah! That dog named Dots."

"Sure."

"And, That cockroach..."

"Dont kill my babies!"

"THOSE ARE YOUR BABIES?"

"Yes."

"Okay~"

* * *

Police POV

* * *

"Hello..."

"W- Who are you?"

"My name? I don't have one."

"S-Stay away... Y-YOU MONSTER!"

"Oh, these?"

"AHHHHH!"

*Buzzing*

* * *

"And that's what happen, chief."

"T-Those are claws, yes?"

"Y-Yes. Please don't talk about them."

"Okay, and his name?"

"..."

"Ok, got it. I'll report to Near and his companions."

"Near got companions?"

"Yes, I don't know who the hell they are, but we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Later...

* * *

"Yay! The portals open!"

"Lets buy more apples!"

"..Huh?"

"Oi! 2! Lets go!"

"Wait! Fluffy is choking on something... EEK!"

"2! Whats wro-"

* * *

I stopped my footing then saw a shinigami apple, it has nested by a couple of roaches, and they were purple...

* * *

"Spit them out fluffy, SPIT IT OUT!"

I Yelled of the top of my lungs. They were poisonous. I never heard of purple roaches but oh well...

"SPIT IT OUT FLUFFY! IT POISON"

*Spits out*

"Is that all?"

*Shakes head*

"Good. Now let's go shopping for fresh apples..."

* * *

"Did someone say roaches?"

"Yes, Why Liuk?"

"Roaches are never in the shinigami world."

"WHA?! Then why are they here then?"

Liuk: "Did someone put them there?"

* * *

4: "Nope."

Liuk: "Nuh uh."

2: "I'm allergic..."

3: "2's right!"

1: "i faint when I touch bugs..."

*Liuk puts a dead flie on 1*

*Faints*

"Oh, she's right."

2: "IDIOT."

5: ...

3: Did u do it 5?

5: ...

* * *

There was complete silence when I woke up, they were all staring at 5, and he had a terrified face.

* * *

5: I know who did it.

1234, And Liuk: WHO?

5: It was-

* * *

_**"It Is me."**_

_**"Oh, okay."**_

_**"... Liar."**_

_**"3!"**_

_**"Your lying! Tell us! Who is it!?"**_

_**"5..."**_

_**"3! Shut your hole!"**_

_**"How about yours?!"**_

_**"Can you tell me the truth?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"GRR!"**_

_**"GRRRRRR!"**_

_**"Meo-woof!"**_

_**"...Its mom."**_

_**ALL: WHA!?**_

* * *

_**Haru POV**_

* * *

_**"I have to go somewhere, Haru..."**_

_**"But whe-"**_

_**"Sh."**_

_**"Okay, you can take care of your-"**_

_**"It's not that, stay here, and guard your book."**_

_**"Sure."**_

_**"Bye."**_

_**"Bye, um..."**_

_**" just call me..."**_

* * *

_**"0, our mom! She did that! She's not dead!"**_

* * *

_**"WHA?~?!**_

_**"Stop saying that for once! This is serious... LETS CELEBRATE!"**_

_**"WAH!?"**_

_***Bonks all of us in the heads***_

* * *

_**"Hi, everyone! I'm back!"**_

_**"Mom?"**_

_**"Yep! It's great to see you all grown up! *sobs* (Kids grow up so fast)"**_

_**"So that's what mom looks like..."**_

* * *

_**AWESOME! I get to see my real mom! She has the cutest eyes, the cutest dress, the cutest clip, the cutest everything!**_

_**Her eyes are silver, and her dress is white with golden outlines. Her hair is like 2s, but its more of a bluish fade. Her clip is white, and with a few glitter silver on it.**_

* * *

_**"WOW! MOMS SOOO PRETTY!"**_

_**"Is that 1?"**_

_**"YEP!"**_

_**"3! You didn't change a bit!"**_

_**Mom!~ :(**_

_**"HEHHEEHE!"**_

_**"Dont forget us!"**_

_**"Yes! 4 & 5!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"..."**_

_**'..."**_

* * *

_**'EEK! Extreme silence! N-Need to stop silence!**_

* * *

_**"Oi! You forgot 2!"**_

_**"... Oh yes, 2."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"... You just remind me of your father. I'm sorry."**_

_**'Father?! I didn't know I had a father..'**_

_**'Anyways, lets celebrate!11!111!"**_

_**All: YEAh!**_

* * *

_**later...**_

* * *

_**Man that party was fun, but too bad 2 wasnt having fun. She didn't eat a single piece of apple, or apple cider that sparkles. I feel so sorry for her, she is just sitting there like a rock in the rain. I'll go cheer her up...**_

* * *

_**"Hi 2!"**_

_**"Oh, hi."**_

_**"Lets have apples, want one?"**_

_**"Um, thanks."**_

_**"Also some cider."**_

_**"Whats cider?"**_

_**"... Just drink the drink."**_

_**...**_

_**"Anyways, I didn't know we had a father... What does he look like?"**_

_**"... He looks like me."**_

_**"... Can I take the mask off?"**_

_**"Sure."**_

* * *

_**I took of the mask, then saw her eyes, it was the same purple, but when i figured out she had contact lens, I knew what she was hiding.**_

_**She took her lends out, then saw her golden pink fade eyes. They were beautiful. But it didn't stop there.**_

_**She took some cider then washed her hair with it. I don't know why she did, but I'll figure out. 2, then went to the moonlight while pulling my arm. And there it was, the real her.**_

_**Her pink-gold eyes, her Black faded purple hair, her gold smorey skin was gleaming at the moonlight. She was beautiful, but she cried about it.**_

* * *

_**"Its okay,"**_

_**"I hate myself."**_

* * *

_**That's the first time she said that. And she told me that she showed this to Liuk first as a secret, then Rem. It was sad, but I was very jealous.**_

* * *

_**"Dont hate yourself, you are beautiful the way you are..."**_

_***Tears***_

_***Liuk stares***_

_***I bolt at him***_

_***He makes confused face***_

_***2 smiles***_


	14. Episode 13

_Liuk and I had an apple contest, and guess who won? Both of us. The contest lasted an hour, and our jaws went num. I guess we both have a limit._

_"uhhhh..."_

_"You win.'_

_"No, you win, Liuk."_

_"No."_

_"...Ok, we both won."_

_"Ok."_

* * *

_2 went star-gazing with herself, 3 tried caramel apples for the first time, 4 went shopping which also the first time, and 5 was talking to mom. Liuk and I were stuffed so I slept, he sat. I still live in my house, so we stayed there for a while._

_Lawl asked me some questions about a suicide, but my family didn't do that, I watched everyone party! I also said that the shingamies were all at the otherworld except for Rem. Lawl asked me one more question about some sharp claws and roaches, but I said that's no worry._

_He left without saying good-bye, thats mean. But at least I get to meet him. My mom went to somewhere carrying a death note... And I wasnt surprised by this. 5,2, and 4 knew she had one. It was a long tale so I talk about it yet._

_(It will be told in Vocaloid/DN crossover.)_

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

_"There you are 0!"_

_"Sorry Haru, my children have been lonely."_

_"The roaches?"_

_"... No."_

_"WHA!?"_

_"Hehehe."_

_"So you have children too?"_

_"Yes."_

_"COOL! Can I meet them?"_

_"They're busy working now, so i wouldnt recommend that.'_

_"Okay! I'll meet them next time!"_

_"Yep."_

* * *

_Lawl POV_

* * *

_"I didn't know this... She actually did this? Or her members did this?"_

_"Something wrong L-"_

_"Get away from me Mello?"_

_"?!"_

_"L, whats wrong?"_

_"Nothing Near"_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"?!"_

_"I think the human shinigamies did this, but one of the members only."_

_"Oh, so I was right."_

_"Shut up."_

_"No worries, we wont make them suffer..."_

* * *

_Please... No more apples..._

_**It was 9:00 am with 2, and 3 eating caramel apples.**_

_What's wrong?_

_Oh, nothing..._

* * *

_**Right now, I don't feel good with apples, or any caramel. What worries me is about 2, and 3, 4, and 5, and all my family. I wonder what father really looked like, I mean, 2 would look like him, but she hides it. :(**_

_**I also wonder if my father's alive... I don't want to upset 2, but I have to know... For her.**_

_**Oh! What am I thinking, I'm an idiot! I have to stay focused on 2 or else!**_

* * *

_So, 2._

_Yeah._

_I've been thinking about this lately and..._

_Yeah, he's alive._

_WTF?! HES ALIVE?!_

_You forgot that I know the future?_

_Oh yeah! Can you tell mine now?_

_... I'm seeing a guy and you eating mochi._

_?_

_I don't know his name, it doesn't tell me his name either._

_Huh. Weird._

* * *

_**Lawl POV**_

* * *

_"I had the worst dream ever!I was in a playhouse with a bunch of old guys, then"_

_"Mello, that's absurd."_

_"But I had it, and it can't get of my freaking MIND!"_

_"L, can u knock him incontinence?"_

_"Sure."_

_"*DEAD*"_

_"Opps... Did I overdo it?"_

_"Yes, yes you did."_

* * *

_**I gonna get some mochi today, just as always, and I will get some coffee since I'm bored and tired. I also gonna go to the market to buy more milk, cereal, chocolate, and can-**_

* * *

_Ahh!_

_Hm? Oh, sorry, I wasnt looking where I was going..._

_*Stares at each at other*_

_You look pretty today._

_*Blushes*_

_Why thank you, I'm going now. Thank you young man._

_Sure. Bye._

_Bye._

_Hm, that girl looks like Yuri, wait. Did she just call me young man? Hm, she must be small, but old at age, oh well._

* * *

_Haru POV_

* * *

_GOOD! She's here!_

_sorry for being late._

_its okay._

_..._

_Here! the poison!_

_Thanks._

_Now, I need you to put that on the cafe's water supply, okay?_

_Okay, I'll put it there._

_Great! Next, this one in the Cracker's factory._

_Got it. Thats all?_

_Nope! Get me many names as possible!_

_Sure. I'll be back._

_BYE!_

* * *

_**Yuri POV**_

* * *

_Today was a little weird, 2 knows her dad's still alive, and mom going to a poison shop... Why does mom go to a poison shop anyways?!_

_Who really cares? I ate some chicken, then ran to the other world, human world I mean._

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

_LAWL POV_

* * *

_I am shopping for Mochi and some other stuff. Near is finding some stuff for the bathroom, and mello is looking for cute cats. Right now, Mello didn't find a single Kitty that has been infected, except one big one._

_The cat grew mushroom beads, to moss in its legs and head._

* * *

_**What happened to this cat?**_

_**I don't know!**_

_**Calm down Mello, L will check it.**_

_It had roaches coming out of its missing eye hole. And it has been infested with many more rodents_

* * *

_._

_**This is bizarre,**_

_**I agree L, let's go.**_

_**No, I saw this before next to the claw.**_

_**Really?**_

_**Yeah, it seems that she touched it.**_

_**Oh.**_

_**And that's bad.**_

_**...**_

* * *

_I called the virus, " Rodents' hack, a most likely painful and quick virus that can cause death or rather bacterial contamination to many places." It is bad, and dangerous to the city, so we have to dispose it._

_**I cant believe this thing lived through it... We have to kill it.**_

* * *

_**You sure?**_

* * *

_I voice whispered next to near, and Mello, and I. It ended with a laugh, then said what I didn't expect._

_**I know who did that,**_

_**Who?**_

_**And who are you?**_

_**Shishishi...**_

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	15. Episode 14

_"Who are you?"_

_"Me? I don't have a name."_

_"Tell us who you are then."_

_"Me? A human shinigami..."_

_!_

* * *

_2 POV_

_**S###. Dad's roaming around the human world. I have to do something... But I cant.**_

_**Well, I guess i have to go to the human world with 1.**_

* * *

_Oi, 1._

_Yeah?_

_I can tell you where dad and the moche guy is._

_Really?!_

_Yeah, they're in the corner of the moche shop and the fruit mart._

_OKAY! LETS GO!_

_... DANG IT._

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

_**So you're a shinigami human...**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Do you own a deat-**_

_**Yes.**_

_**...Huh. Do you kill?**_

_**I kill when I need to.**_

_**... Are you a member with Yuri?**_

_**...Yuri? You mean 1?**_

_**Is that what Yuri is called, L?**_

_**Yep.**_

* * *

_**OHMYSWEETIEPIE"S NOTDEAD!**_

* * *

_**?**_

_**?!**_

_**?! Sweetie pie?**_

_Y-Yes. yes she is._

* * *

_**... I see.**_

_**Did you create this virus?**_

_**... No.**_

_**Who did then.**_

_**...**_

* * *

_**The one who did it is my wife, 0.**_

* * *

_**?**_

_**So, she did it?**_

_**yeah, it's a long story.**_

* * *

_**( Which will be told in the crossover :) )**_

* * *

_**Mm... Mind If you stay at our place?**_

_**Sure, np. :|**_

* * *

_**Yuri POV**_

* * *

_***GRUMBLE* I'm hungry...**_

_**Me 2...**_

_**Me 3!**_

_**Lol, you're saying your numbers.**_

_**I know.**_

_**Me 2**_

_**Me 3!**_

_**Hehheheheh.**_

* * *

_**"I can't wait to see him."**_

_**"I don't."**_

_**"Why? He is our-"**_

_**"Were here."**_

* * *

_2 and i are now with a few strange people, Lawl for some reason, and..._

* * *

_**"Hi Lawl!"**_

_**"Yuri, what are you doing here?!"**_

_**"Visiting!"**_

_**"?"**_

_**"?''**_

_**"Hi. Dad-"**_

* * *

_Without hesitation, my dad ran to me and 2._

* * *

_**"I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!"**_

_**"Hehehe!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Yuri, can you tell how did you know where we were?"**_

_**"2 told me!"**_

_**"OH 2! YOU ARE SOOOO SMART AS ALWAYS!"**_

_**":|..."**_

_**"Uh... *Confused*"**_

* * *

_UH! I cant breathe! i gonna suffocate! Guhhhh! Stop it gramps!_

* * *

_**"I.. cant.. Uh.. Breathe"**_

_**"Oh, sorry!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"2! I missed you! How was your mother, is she okay? Is she hurt anywhere?"**_

_**"No, but she shops for poison..."**_

_**"She has to stop that!"**_

_**"I know, but she'll get pissed at me."**_

_**"Why didn't you tell me."**_

_**"Because, you were sick..."**_

_**"Oh! I forgot all about that yesterday!"**_

_**:|... "I have to discuss with your da, Yuri.."**_

_**"Really? Okay."**_

* * *

_Man, Dad really childish to me and 2. But I wonder If he's childish to mom. I mean, mom is different from all of us, right?_

* * *

_**"I'll see you next time daughters!"**_

_**"Ok, bye!"**_

_**"... Bye."**_

_**:) :| :(**_

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

_**"So, you're that human/ shinigami, right?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Tell us everything about your wife."**_

_**"Well, it's a sad tale so..."**_

_**"Tell us."**_

_**"Fine."**_

_**"That's what I want..."**_

* * *

_Yuri AND Liuk Pov_

* * *

_**Oi, give me apples.**_

_**No.**_

_**Give me. I'm hungry...**_

_**No, my apples, my rules.**_

_**GIVE ME THE APPLES.**_

_**NOONEGETMYPRECOIUSMYPRECOIUS !**_

_**Give me the apples.**_

_**Okay :(,,,,**_

_**Hehehe.**_

_**NOWGIVEMEPRECOIUS!**_

_***Grabs and gobbles all apples.***_

_**Hogger...**_

* * *

Enjoyed? Review!


	16. Episode 15

_**"Whatever you do, don't use thaT."**_

_**"aND WHY IS THAT?"**_

_**"Because that's poison!"**_

_***Drops claw***_

_**"Now, don't use that on anyone okay?"**_

_**"Tell me what your hiding then."**_

_**"It's a deal."**_

* * *

_**"Oi, 2. You okay?"**_

_**"nnnnnnooooo."**_

_**"Oi, 3. give me a towel."**_

_**"Here."**_

_**"Oi, 1. give me a barrel of water."**_

_**"Here..."**_

_**"Oi, 4. get some food."**_

_**"got it."**_

_**Uh... I feel so dizzy, that im gonna...**_

* * *

_**QUICK. A cup.**_

_**Here.**_

_**... Here 2."**_

_**Why thank yo- ;yhrgjkednwefjwsahyjk!"**_

_**...**_

_**:p That was a bad sight.**_

* * *

**_"... That's the worst story I ever heard."_**

**_"Yep. L..."_**

**_"Stop calling me that."_**

**_"So?"_**

**_"... WHatever."_**

**_"SO, L, why do you have the freaking claw?"_**

**_"I found it with a devoured cat."_**

**_"A devoured cat?!"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"..."_**

* * *

**_'Then. Its is her.'_**

* * *

_2 had the worst days ever, I feel VERY sorry for her. She's also hallucinating! About those roaches!_

_It creeps me out, but her body's temperature creeps me out even more. Her temp is soooooo low-right now, and her body is soooo pale like mom's yet more and more paler... :P._

_Anyways, mom bought more caramel apples, and I reminded myself that it was almost ALMOST. My b day :)_

_Well, I have to stop thinking now. Since I'm eating apples now... *GOBBLE*_

* * *

_Lawl POV_

* * *

_**"Near."**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Tell me a GOOD story."**_

_**" I already told you one."**_

_**"But it had a bad ending..."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Please?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**",..."**_

_**"Fine."**_

_**"Thanks."**_

* * *

_**Mello POV**_

* * *

_**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!**_

* * *

_**"M-Me?"**_

**_YEAH!_**

**_"Oh, um... My name is VIVIA!"_**

* * *

**_"Oh. I thought you were a monster."_**

* * *

**_"..."_**

**_"..."_**

* * *

**_"Really? :| "_**

* * *

**_"Sorry."_**

**_"NO PROBLEM! :) Bye!"_**

**_"Bye."_**

* * *

**_Liuk POV_**

_Man it really sucks without 2 eating apples with me. I wonder If she's gonna get better. Oh well._

_3: Liuk, you mean._

_At least I got one of her favorite apples..._

_3: Awwwww..._

_And some of these yellow thingies..._

_3: Oh no._

* * *

_LATER!_

_"Hey, 2. Are you awake?"_

_"Y-Yeah."_

_"Do you know what are these things?"_

_"..."_

_"... Oh well."_

* * *

_*GOBBLES YELLOW THINGS*_

* * *

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"You shouldnt have eaten those..."_

_"OOOOHHHH... .SPPPPPIIIIICCCYYYYYY!"_

_"Heh."_

* * *

_**It was 11:00 pm in the clock, and I woke up having the baddest nightmares in my life.**  
_

_**My room was dark, pitch-black, and silent. The windows were open, showing the stars in the sky.**_

_**THE STARZ IN THE ZSKY!**_

_**I got up, then drank some coffee. I got the cookies that mom gave me then read a book.**_

* * *

**_MORNING_**

* * *

_Morning__ 1!_

_Morning..._

_Hey, you okay?_

_Yeah, I think I'm just sleepy still._

_No, I meant your skin._

_W-what about my skin?_

_It's pale as 2's._

* * *

_... Wait a minute..._

* * *

_Crap._

* * *

_**I think I caught 2's sickness. But its okay. It's not her fault.**  
_

_**I looked at the mirror, and yes. I did get her sickness. Yet I didn't get 2's sickness completely.**_

_**She was less paler than paler, but instead, she couldn't move.**_

_Hey, 2._

_..._

_Cant talk?_

_..._

_**She couldn't even whisper a word to me, but I heard her say something very strange. **  
_

_**I told Lawl If he can find a doctor nearby our place, but Lawl said there's no doctor nearby.**_

_**Lawl checked up on me and 2.**_

* * *

_What the hell is that?_

_Oh. It's a virus, you need to rest for a while._

_Aw man. I wanted to eat apples!_

_Well, you need to eat soup, and that's that._

_NNOOOOOOO APPPPPLLLLESS ARRE EEEVVVVIIIL-_

* * *

_G-Gross! That tasted like cardboard!_

_Well, get use to it._

_And how?_

_i DONT KNOW._

_GR._

* * *

_**3 POV**  
_

_Hey 1._

_Yeah?_

_Lets play with the death note._

_... No._

_But why? Its fun!_

_No it's not._

_Fine, I'll do it on my own._

_No._

_Why?_

_Killing people are bad. And I promised Lawl that I wont kill anyone with it._

_How 'bout just once?_

_NO._

_:(_

_..._

_*WRITES HARU"S NAME*_

* * *

_DON'T__ F###ING DO THAT YOU F###ING IDIOT!_

* * *

_**Dang it. Poor Haru, she's dead. And 3, had to say sorry to Lawl, 2, 4, 5, and me. I heard Lawl talking to my mom today, and it was brutal. I ate Lawl's favorite cardboard soup, then drank some water. Lawl gave me a lolipop, which tasted good, then Lawl gave me a goodnight hug.**_

_***SPARKLE AND EVIL SMIRK FACE***_

* * *

_Dont do that! I do that!_

_Who cares 3?!_

_I DO!_

_:|_

_:(..._

_So?_

_DON'T__ DO IT EVER AGAIN!_

* * *

_**Enjoyed? Review! Hoped you liked it!**  
_


End file.
